


Date Night

by AesopKarlMarx



Category: idv, 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game)
Genre: Just a nice normal date fic : ), Other, mr carl deserves a nice calm fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AesopKarlMarx/pseuds/AesopKarlMarx
Relationships: Aesop Carl | Embalmer/Reader
Kudos: 34





	Date Night

You and Aesop Carl have been dating for a while now. It was a slow, awkward start, namely because neither of you realized you were fully dating until a few weeks ago. It turns out you both had feelings for each other for a long time, but were reticent to act upon it, until you finally held hands and kissed. You both were quiet, but had similar interests, namely, destroying the bourgeoisie.   
Today, was your first official dinner date. It was going to be so romantic, you picked out a cute outfit, something that was warm and comfy, and went to meet Aesop. It was a bit of a suprise that Aesop agreed to this, especially due to his anxiety over being around people. You think he most likely did this because he wanted to make you happy, even if you suggested alternatives. You figured he has a reason for acting so strangely, so you let it go.  
The two of you met up at his workplace, just as he got off graveyard shift. You both greeted each other with a little wave and smile. Well, you think he smiled, he wore his cute little mask as per usual. Yes, it did make wanting to kiss him harder, but you were up for that task.  
You two headed out to a fine dining establishment, the best in town with a 4.0 rating on Yelp. Yes, you two were going to sit down to a fluorescent lit dinner date at the only place open at this hour, McDonalds.  
Neither of you were frequenters to fast food establishments especially because neither of you drove. You held hands and stood in line. You smiled at the man to your side, yes, this was intimacy. As you approached the cash register, he made a small gesture at you, and whispers through his mask, "I'll pay."  
"No, don't worry, I have money." You reassure the tall, prematurely graying man to your side. He seemed uneasy, whispering back, "I dont want to be a burden, come on, I can pay."  
"Aesop." You said in a soft tone. For once, the embalmer wasn't going to back down to your wiles. You made a cute face before agreeing, "Fine, but I pay next time. This is a partnership."  
You leaned into his arm, lean but still decent. Finally, he whispered, "I don't know if I can do this."  
"Do what?" Your heart felt like it was shattering. Did he mean the PDA? Your relationship? Hell, even your friendship? Your commitment to the proletariat?   
"I...I feel a bit sick thinking about ordering" He said, looking away. You held his hand a bit firmer and leaned in, "Come on, my beloved, we can do this. You can do this. It's only a few words, i'll do most of the talking. Do you know what you want?"  
He nodded. You could tell he was a bit relieved at your soft spoken words. You smiled at him, and approached the cash register as it was finally your time to order.  
"Hello welcome to McDonalds, home of the Big Mac. Can I take your order?" A bored teenager said, picking at their cuticles while staring at both you and Aesop.  
"I'd like a 20 piece chicken nugget with medium fries please," you said, gracefully. You smiled over at Aesop, now it was his turn to shine. You gave him a look that said, "You got this my angel."  
"A big mac with pickles...and...and..and medium fries...Please."Aesop stammered over his words, but you were proud of him regardless. The bored teenager typed in the order and handed you both drink cups. They gave you the total and the order number, and you paid for it with Aesop's card. You both walked away to the soda fountain, smiling brightly at your man.  
"That was good." You said in a hushed tone. You could tell he was flustered, especially as he spilled soda everywhere by overfilling it. You helped him clean up, but his gloves were ruined. You gently helped take them off and put them in a little baggy. You actually never saw his hands without his gloves before, they were quite pretty; well maintained and surprisingly, manicured. The two of you sat at a table in the back, holding hands and waiting. You made light conversation about how landlords will get their due and fall from their oppressive empires.  
"Order number 172" Another bored employee called out. You gently let go of your boyfriend's hand to get up to receive the warm platter of food. He gently tugged on your shirt before you got too far away. You looked back, slightly confused. He said in a hushed tone, "Do you think you're ok to carry that?"  
"Of course, don't worry about it." In reality, your arms were stronger than his little fettuccine noodle arms, but, the concern was endearing. You walked up to the counter and came back with your food. You both started dining, biting into your own chicken nuggets and watching Aesop stare at his food, mask in the way. He gently slid down his mask and took a quick bite. You smiled brightly, "Is it good, my darling?"  
"It's ok..." He said. You could hear disappointment.  
"What's wrong, angel?" You slid your hand over to his.  
"It's not major, don't worry about it."  
"Are you sure? Come on, what is it?"  
"...Well, I just asked for pickles and there are none. Again, it's nothing major, I can live with it." He said, looking away. You stared for a second then said, "I mean, I can just go and ask for some."  
"I don't want to burden you with it. It's fine, really, darling."  
"It's not a burden. Hold on." You said, getting up. You were going to do right by your man, whether he wanted it or not. You waited in line and went up to the counter. The bored teenager didn't flinch at you coming back, after all, faces blend in when you see so many in passing. You said in a nice tone, "Hey, sorry to bother you but my boyfriend wanted pickles on his burger. Is there any way I can get some?"  
"Oh, sorry about that. Yeah, hold on." The cashier said, taken back a bit. They mumbed into their mic and then said, "Just wait to the side, someone will come with them in just a moment."  
You smiled and stepped aside. A small task for someone who means so much. Another employee came out with a small dish of pickles, "Sorry about that. Enjoy your meal."  
You smiled and went back to Aesop who was watching you. You handed over the pickle dish and sat back down. He seemed slightly embarrassed, but grateful.  
"Thank you, darling." He said, looking away, blushing.  
"Eat up my prince."


End file.
